The Basic 8
by Ominous Rain
Summary: Vampire AU-Shouta must teach the basic eight vampire lessons to Izuku. The young vampire doesn't approve of glamouring his mom, nor is he excited about his other lessons. [In medias res of After We All Fall] [A Samurai Long Forgotten Series]


Summary: Vampire AU- _Shouta must teach the basic eight vampire lessons to Izuku. The young vampire doesn't approve of glamouring his mom, nor is he excited about his other lessons. [In medias res of After We All Fall]_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Kouhei Hirikoshi-sensei does.**

 **Warning: Un-beta-ed, OOCness, alluded underage sex, hella teaching going on, dialogue heavy, Daylight ring borrowed from Vampire Diaries, Glamouring borrowed from True Blood, Daddyzawa**

Authoress: This takes place after Izuku wakes up and before the Present part of After We All Fall. More of this series will be produced and I love the ideas that everyone has given me in comments! Thank you everyone and this is also for Unoutan again. **(** **ㆁ** **ᴗ** **ㆁ** **)**

* * *

 **The Basic 8**

 _1\. Bonding Ritual_

Shouta had gotten another blanket from his linen closet and wrapped it around the crying boy's shoulders, ignoring the blood seeping into the blue edges. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." The next part was going to be hard for the older and younger vampire.

" **I-I** " Izuku continued to sob, words refusing to come out.

"Shhh." Shouta wasn't good at emotions or comforting contrary to Hizashi's belief. He was slightly panicking. "Shhh. It's okay. It's okay to be scared or sad. To feel left alone. But you need to reach out to your loved ones, understand?" The " _Not do this_ " was silent.

Bloodied green locks painted Izuku's face with red as his tears began to run the dried blood off his face. Izuku looked miserable but his sobs had quieted after some time.

Shouta inhaled sharply. "Your first experience as a vampire is to complete the bonding ritual with me."

Curious, Izuku asked, "Bonding…ritual?"

"Yes, unfortunately—hmm." Shouta paused after realizing his age. "You're far too young for this but we have to for biology's sake."

"W-what is this bonding ritual?" Izuku asked wearily.

"Quite frankly, sex." Shouta cringed inwardly. "When you learn more about our kind you'll find we are very sexual creatures despite our secluded nature."

Izuku jerked back away from his sire. " _ **SEX?!**_ B-but I don't even know you! And I never…"

Shouta held his hands in the surrender motion. "We don't have to do it right this moment. _But_ , as a newborn vampire your first bond is with your Sire or Siress. I brought you alive with my magic and blood so we are already connected physically. We _**need**_ to be connected mentally, emotionally, and spiritually to complete the transformation or you'll just turn into my puppet."

Eyes blown wide and mouth agape Izuku asked skeptically, "and…we do the other parts through _sex_?"

"Yes." Shouta nodded sagely. "It's nerve-wracking for anyone to have sex with someone you don't truly know. However, the basics of vampire magic is entered through arousal. The other connections naturally follow when you share your body with someone."

"So…" Izuku bit his lip. "What is this about being a puppet?"

Letting his hands drop, Shouta cleared his throat. This was a very awkward conversation for any new Sire to have, especially with a _true_ _baby_ vampire. "There are two parts to a vampire transformation. You can turn a living or dead human into a vampire—as long as the body is not past two days old. Through blood magic and fresh blood the body transforms. The physical as I said before, and the essence of your soul, I'll call it, is the second part of the transformation. Your soul is made up of your mental and spirit energy and emotions are naturally a part of that energy. If a vampire does not complete the second part of their transformation they become **blank**. The soul that was originally attached to the body will fade away with time and the body will become an empty shell. Most Sires or Siresses would have killed the body long before that would happen but we have some of our kind that purposely create blanks. With enough magic, they can control the blank just like a puppet and no human would ever know."

Izuku shuddered, thinking about what could happen to his body if it became a blank. "So…how long would I have before I start to fade?"

Shouta sighed. "Three days at the most. Even if I fed my blood to you constantly it would only extend a day. Your essence right now is human while your body is pure vampire. Those conflicting natures eat at your soul. You wouldn't just fade away to the afterlife, your entire soul would be _out of_ _existence_."

Izuku inhaled sharply. "I—I would be…?"

"Completely erased." Shouta looked away. "I know you didn't ask for this. This was completely my doing…All I ask is that you think about it." The older vampire stood up and offered his hand to Izuku. "My name is Aizawa Shouta."

The teen looked at his sire's offered hand before he took it. "Midoriya Izuku."

Shouta gave a small smile. "You can rest in my living room as I clean the bathroom. Stay clear of opening the curtains and going outside. You don't have a daylight ring yet." He pulled Izuku out the tub.

* * *

It was two nights later Izuku had decided. His sire, Aizawa-san, had been kind enough to give him space and the living room had become his temporary sanctuary. He only talked to Izuku when he checked on the younger vampire and to offer Izuku meals. He never pressed for an answer.

And despite the large amount of blood, which took him a day to accept at first, Izuku could feel himself growing weaker as the days went by. Aizawa-san had been nothing but honest and kind to him he realized. The elder-vampire had gone out to rearrange things at his work place. He promised Izuku he would be back around 7.

The green-haired teen had been staring at the ceiling, weighing out options. Before his fall, everything had been so dark and clouded in his mind. With the information about vampires he now knew, why should he give up this second chance at life? Just to be a prude? No one, not even his mother, could have convinced him to stay alive in his human form. If losing his virginity was the price to pay for this new life, then so what?

Even if Izuku didn't know everything about being a vampire, he could tell they weren't different from humans. And every _monster_ he has met so far was a _human_. It wasn't like he knew everything about his sire but he could tell from the man's dark eyes every time he looked at Izuku some other history was there. He wasn't turned out of pure whim. Aizawa-san had a past just like any person Izuku has met or will meet. Obviously if the vampire wanted a puppet, he could have created one long ago or wouldn't even bother to take the time to explain things to Izuku. No matter how Izuku's analytical mind searched, he could find no fault in embracing his new vampire life. Sure, there will probably be things he would disagree with or felt uncomfortable with at first but that would have happened as a human too.

Determined, Izuku got off the couch. He had two hours before seven o'clock. He was going to get clean and gather his strength. Maybe soaking in Aizawa's bubble-bath would calm his trembling limbs?

* * *

Shouta sighed as he entered his apartment. He had begun work again once Izuku had awakened from his first transformation. He found out that his fledgling's mother had put out a missing person warrant for Izuku. The elder-vampire had spoken with Hizashi to coordinate a plan.

Throwing his keys onto the coffee table, he noticed his fledgling wasn't in the living room. He sniffed around; Izuku was still in the apartment. "Midoriya?" Shouta called as he walked to his bedroom. "Mi—" The elder-vampire choked at the sight on this bed.

Izuku had the fuzzy black robe Shouta had bought him on his shoulders. His body was shown off in its full pale glory, skin unmarred. "Sire?" The younger-vampire question. "Your title is 'sire', correct?"

Shaking his head, Shouta answerd. "Yes, it is but what are you _**doing**_?"

Izuku stood up and walked in front of Aizawa. "You gave me a second chance and I'm taking it. So…please?"

Shouta inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. This was too much for his old heart but he had a duty as a sire. "This is your first time, right?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Yes." Izuku looked down with a blush.

Shouta lifted Izuku's head to look him in the eye. "Then we'll start slow. Let me know if I do anything you don't like."

* * *

Shouta nuzzled Izuku's face as they lie in afterglow. The young vampire was tired, having never used blood magic nor had sex.

Izuku kissed his Sire's shoulder and muttered sleepily, "Is it always like that?"

The black-haired vampire hummed, "It depends. With blood magic, the more you are trying to do with a spell the more power it takes. Things like bonding and creation take _immense_ power." He wrapped the black covers over them tightly. "Get some sleep and we will begin the other lessons tomorrow night."

Izuku nodded as his eyes close.

* * *

 _2\. Biology_

It was the next night that Izuku learned vampire Biology. The pair had awoken around six o'clock; their internal clocks telling them the night had started. Izuku blinked sleepily as he sat up.

Yawning, the elder-vampire turned towards his stretching fledgling. "So, I am rearranging lessons since we need to fix the "missing person" problem your mother has started." Shouta said nonchalantly.

The teen vampire paused. " _My mom."_ Izuku repeated and grabbed his hair. He totally forgot about the consequences of not being at home. "I…I left that letter and…oh _God_." He grabbed at his heart and laid back on the bed. "I—I hurt her and—"

"Look." Shouta said, ruffling his bed hair. "Calm down and breathe. There's a lot to take in and process. Let alone to learn."

"But I…" Izuku sniffled. "I was so _selfish_. I just left her and—"

The older vampire rolled over and leaned over Izuku, supporting himself with his arm. " **Stop**. I told you don't blame yourself, ok?"

Izuku's nose wrinkled as he stared teary-eyed at Shouta. "I—Okay…" He whispered.

Shouta nosed Izuku before rolling back over. "Now." Shouta rubbed his head in weariness. "Your uncle—who you will meet soon enough—has taken on the case and is working with the police. He's a hero like I am. Which you will learn more soon enough but **first** Vampire Biology."

"Biology?" Izuku asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," Shouta tucked a strand of curly green hair behind Izuku's right ear. "You know how vampires are created and a little about bonding. You know the basic sire-fledgling bond."

"There are other bonds?" Izuku inquired.

Shouta pulled Izuku closer. "Yes, you will learn about the others in another lesson. Always remember that we cannot be in the sunlight."

"I remember." Izuku nodded as he snuggled into his sire's shoulder. "You said something about a 'daylight ring' ?"

Shouta smirked. "You actually paid attention. A 'daylight ring' allows the vampire wearing it to walk in the sunlight. It's an enchanted ring that takes a week to make by the best ones at blood magic. Any ring can be enchanted but I've been told the magic works best with jewelry close to the wearer's heart. So, a 'daylight ring' could also be any piece of jewelry worn on the body."

"Okay, I understand." Izuku replied.

"For other biological factors, we have fangs as you know. Yours will grow longer as you become an adult." Shouta continued. "Vampires turned younger than twenty keep growing. A failsafe by nature I suppose, for those who turned children to either save them…or for malicious intent."

Izuku felt a chill down his spine. "I don't want to think about that."

Shouta agreed, "Me neither. As a young growing vampire, you need a lot more blood than an adult turned vampire. So, don't deny yourself blood." The silent warning was there for Izuku.

"Yes, Sire." Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Right, as far as meals. The minimum for an adult is one liter per day and three for you. The older you get, the longer you can go without blood but vampires aren't considered adults until their two-hundredth birthday so you have a long way to go." Shouta hummed. "Also, the older you get you must take "naps," which varies from vampire to vampire on how long. Your uncle and I awoke from our nap sixty years ago. Our nap lasted half a century I believe."

"Wait!" Izuku gasped. " _How old are you_?"

Shouta shrugged. "Five-hundred give or take."

" **Fi-five hundred**?" Izuku's eyes swirled. " _You're five hundred_!"

Shaking his fledgling lightly, Shouta argued, "Hey! Five hundred is still considered young for a vampire!"

Coughing the elder-vampire continued, "Anyways, you'll feel a nap coming after you become an adult. The feeling makes you sleepy and you will grow weaker each day. At that time if you're not with family, you must contact us and we'll take you to the family tomb to rest. Your grand-mother is currently asleep there."

Wide-eyed Izuku asks in awe, "Just how big is our family?"

"You have four known blood relatives." Shouta counted off in his head. "Myself, your uncle, your cousin, and your grand-mother. If we can find your great-grandfather this century, five."

"Is he missing?" Izuku asks again intrigued. There's so much he doesn't know and has to learn!

"Eh, sort of." Shouta shrugged again. "Your uncle and I have met him once. He likes to travel and sleep a lot. And usually not in the family tomb."

"Wow." Izuku said in wonder. "What else?"

"We are very sexual creatures." Shouta sighed. "That is entire lesson in itself, which we'll go over later. Manners and social conduct to go over too. Ah! I almost forgot your powers."

" **Powers?** " Izuku jumped up excitedly. "I get supernatural powers now?"

"Yes, yes." Shouta turned onto his back since they weren't cuddling anymore. "There are basic powers you get, such as increased speed, strength, eyesight, taste, and smell. You also have natural defenses such as your fangs and your claws."

"What else do I get?" Izuku lied over his sire's stomach with his upper body. "Do I get to breath fire or something?"

Shouta omphfed as Izuku landed on his stomach. "It varies with the vampire. Most get something similar to their parents but many can have new abilities. I have telekinesis and your uncle has sound wave control. I learned last decade how to erase quirks with blood magic."

Izuku had stars in his eyes. His sire was becoming cooler by the minute. "What else can you do?"

"Hmm, I'm quite good with blood magic when it comes to curses and potions." Shouta paused. "I was also a samurai."

"Wait…" Izuku is being hit with just how old his sire was. "Like a real living samurai during the Sengoku era?"

"There are many eras with samurai but yes, I was born in the famous Sengoku era." Shouta's eyes looked distant for a moment. "So was your uncle."

Seeing the distant disquieted look on his sire's face, Izuku came up with another question to change subjects. "So when will my unique powers manifest?"

Snapping out of memory lane, the elder-vampire thought. "It should appear soon. Most do unexpectedly."

"I can't wait to see what I have." Izuku gave a small smile. This vampire business was getting lighter.

Shouta ruffled the younger vampire's hair. "I'm sure it'll be powerful. Now, you have two skills to learn. Let's get dressed."

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he moved off the bed.

Shouta stood in front of his closet, deciding what to wear. "First, hiding your runes. Then we have to glamour your mother."

" **WHAT?!** "

* * *

 _3\. Rune hiding_

After they got dressed, Shouta sat Izuku on the bed to explain rune-hiding. The younger vampire was dressed in a black tee-shirt and jeans Shouta had bought for him a few days earlier. The elder-vampire was in his regular black slacks and long-sleeved tee-shirt. Even with daylight rings, the sun irritated Shouta's skin especially, so no one ever really saw him in anything else outside.

"Rune-hiding is quite easy to do fortunately." Shouta brought his runes to the surface. "As you know, I can will mine away and bring them back. All vampires can do this including you. It is important that you hide your runes except from family and mates. Runes hold your vampire essence and with the right spell can be used against you." He warned. "Now close your eyes and _feel_ your runes."

Izuku closed his eyes and concentrated on the power he felt coming from his chest, arms, and head.

"Simply, imagine clear skin in their place and will them into hiding." Shouta instructed.

Izuku tried, failed, failed, and failed again. Thirty minutes later, he was successful when he felt a tingling in his rune areas. The runes had faded away without a trace. "I did it!"

"Good." Shouta stood up as his own runes faded away. "You should do the opposite when bringing your runes to the surface. Now, I will show you what glamouring is. You're too inexperienced to perform this on your mother so you will practice this at another time. Come on."

* * *

 _4\. Glamouring_

"I don't know about this." Izuku worried his bottom lip. He was disguised under a black beanie and scarf Shouta had plonked on his head before they left the apartment. "From what you describe, we're going to mess with my mom's memory." Many new senses had slammed Izuku when he left the apartment. His Sire placed a temporary scent charm to dim everything. The new smells and sights put him on edge but concentrating on his sire's fresh bamboo and green tea scent also helped. Gratefully, he seemed to have a natural talent in controlling any blood lust urges.

"That is precisely why you aren't doing it." Shouta ringd the doorbell. "You'll glamour her too much and all her memories will erase. The key to glamouring is time and how many times you do it to the same person. Up until a day or so is fine to replace. Any more than that and you could damage their mind."

Izuku was going to protest again but the voice box crackled to life. "Y-yes? Can I help you sir?"

"I believe I found your son Midoriya-san." Shouta answered calmly. "Could you please confirm this is him?"

" **I-IZUKU**?!" The voice box clicked off and the door suddenly slammed open. "Is that really you?!" A short, stocky, green-haired woman stood teary-eyed in the doorway of a small apartment.

Izuku slowly lifted his arms up and unwrapped the black scarf around his face. "I-it's me mom. _**I'm sorry**_."

" **My baby!** " Inko lunged at Izuku but before she could touch him, Shouta held her by her shoulders. " _ **What are you doing**_?!" She shrieked at Shouta.

"Listen to me Midoriya-san." The elder-vampire's eyes glowed bright red, his voice sultry and persuasive. "Izuku hasn't been missing." Inko immediately stopped moving.

" _What are you doing_?" Izuku hissed as he watched his mother go slack and wide-eyed in Aizawa's grip.

"This, my fledgling, is called glamouring." Shouta kept his eyes trained on Inko. "You have to look your victim in the eyes and hypnotize them with blood magic. Just like you concentrated power to will your runes away, you concentrate power to your eyes to hypnotize your victim. Adding an echoing effect to your voice works too. Every vampire can do this with practice as well."

"So, that's how the memory thing works?" Izuku asked skeptically.

"A supernatural hypnotism but yes that's how the memory thing works." Shouta replied. "Now, Midoriya-san. All of your worry and fears have come to an end. Izuku's suicide letter doesn't exist. Izuku was found safe and sound by the hero Eraserhead. He had run away to escape his bullying problems but that is no longer an issue. You both had a long extensive talk about his problems and Eraserhead has agreed to mentor him."

"E-eraserhead found my baby." Inko says in a daze. "We had a talk. He's safe. He will have a mentor."

"Yes, Midoriya-san." Shouta nodded his head. "Izuku will be staying with Eraserhead to deal with his mental trauma for the time being. After all the emotional drama you went to bed and Izuku left with the hero."

"I…I let Izuku stay with Eraserhead." Inko said faintly. "I'm going to bed." Like a puppet with strings, Inko backed away from Shouta slowly and calmly closed the door on the two vampires outside.

" _Mom!_ " Izuku braced the door and patted it in distress. "You're Eraserhead?" He turned towards Shouta.

The black-haired vampire nodded. "I'm an underground hero and I don't like much exposure."

Izuku looked down to contemplate this information. He's heard the name Eraserhead before. Didn't his sire say his uncle was a hero too?

The fiery glow of Shouta's eyes faded to black. "It will be fine." Shouta pulled Izuku from the door and wrapped the scarf around him again. "But I do need to cover my story. We're going to the station to fill out the necessary paperwork. Don't breathe in and you should be fine around the police. If I had let your mother grab you before blood lust lessons…well." The elder's eyes said they knew exactly what would have happened.

Izuku gulped. "Okay."

* * *

 _5\. Vampire Society_

Izuku and Shouta had returned twenty minutes shy of sunrise. The police had a lot of questions for both of them. They crashed on Shouta's bed and didn't stir until 8 o'clock.

Shouta awoke first, stretching the kinks in his back. Tonight's lesson would be quite easy. He let Izuku sleep a little longer as he gathered blood packets and poured them into black mugs. The elder vampire watched the blood heat up in the microwave. Not the best way to have a meal but it would have to do.

Walking back into his bedroom, Shouta set Izuku's mug on one of the nightstands beside his bed. "Rise and shine baby vampire." The elder-vampire shook Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku grumbled at first, turning his face back into the pillow under his head. Shouta huffed and shook harder, forcing the younger vampire to shake violently. " **WHAT?!** "

" **GET UP!** " Shouta shouts back.

Izuku blinked confused for a second before he remembers who he was speaking too. "S-sire!" The teen blushes. "Sorry, I'm not the best morning person."

Grabbing the warm mug, Shouta shoves it into Izuku's face. "Well, we have that in common. Drink."

Izuku nodded as he takes the mug and sips. Hmm, his favorite so far, B positive.

"Tonight's lesson is about the structure of our society. We'll start once you get clean and dressed." The inner teacher of Shouta already going over how to the present the information.

 **[15 minutes later]**

Izuku sat in the black dinning wood chair. Shouta had a dry eraser board nailed to the wall where he had drawn a simple diagram for vampire society.

"Our hierarchy is quite simple but can easily be misunderstood." The black-haired vampire pointed with his wand. "At the top, we have the King or Queen vampire. They are from the eldest amongst our kind and elected by fellow nobles. Our current queen, Queen Gaia, has been in reign for over a millennium." Izuku's eyes were bright green in awe. "Our ruler is picked from the nobles. Each ruler has two millennia for their term. I've heard all our nobles have ruled at least once."

Shouta pointed to the second box of his web. "Underneath our monarch are our nobles. There are thirteen nobles who are elders. They are considered the nobles as many of them were the first vampires and they have the immense wealth of the status. Recently, we've gained a new elder, a Roman aristocrat by the name of Venus. She's the youngest one."

"But—why thirteen?" Izuku questioned. "Surely, there was more at some point?"

Shouta shrugged. "That history has been lost. All the elders have been alive as long as they can remember. Only four elders have died in history. Izuku, you must understand that eternity is _very long_. What is a century but a flicker amongst the great time a vampire's life can have? Memories will fade or merge with one another." The realization of how long Izuku could truly live would not hit him until much later but such a vast amount of time is terrifying and unerringly sad.

"So, who are these other boxes?" Izuku gestured to the five boxes underneath the nobles.

"Each of these boxes represents a vampire in charge of region. There are five representatives: North America, South America, Europe, Africa, and Asia. These five vampires are the wardens for their regional areas and relay any needed information between the populous and the elders. They are also known as enforcers." Shouta hummed. "I imagined they wanted one for every continent but Antarctica is too cold for most life and Australia too sunny for our kind."

"So…our society is a rigid oligarch system?" Izuku mused. "Even with the representatives for each region, the fourteen at the top make all the major decisions?"

"Precisely." Shouta sipped from his blood mug. "Although there are not many laws Izuku, be wary of the enforcers and our Elders."

"What laws do we have?" Izuku wondered.

Shouta sighed. "To be honest, we only have three major laws and everything else is fair game. 1. Do not betray the vampire race. We must remain a secret to all humans unless under dire circumstances or they become vampires themselves. Any act resulting in the exposure of our race means _death_. 2. Do not betray your bloodline. Betraying family is a serious crime in our society. We have all left our human selves to be reborn and to betray them is to betray the gift. This also warrants death. 3. Do not betray the gift. Although not all intentions are pure, vampires rarely turn someone without a reason. Most vampires do not have more than three children, if that. The full consequences of the gift being used frivolously is eternal slavery. I do not know the full details but I hope we never find out."

Izuku shudders, thinking about the consequences of the third law. Death was not enough that they sentenced you into eternal slavery? "S-sire, is that all?"

The black-haired vampire smacks his silver wand into the next box. "The next box is your family. Family and bloodlines are important within our society as I said. The head of our family would be your grand-mother, my siress. She would be our leader and voice when meeting other vampire families when important meetings are called. Every family can trace their lineage to an elder. The Elder is our actual bloodline."

The young vampire scrunches his face in concentration. "So, our immediate family is our blood but the Elder determines which bloodline?"

"Yes." Shouta confirmed the younger vampire's thoughts. "Most immediate families tend to stop at three generations or four in our case. While you may come across a great-great-great cousin, you hold no obligation to them except that you may not kill them because you share the same Elder bloodline. Our Elder is still alive but let's save that for another time. Family leads to the last box of our society." Snapping his wand, Shouta circled around the word COVEN.

"Covens can be quite tricky." Shouta sighed. "Just because we are family, does not mean we are part of the same coven. Most vampires are loners Izuku. We spend most our time alone unless we have a mate or coven, or both. Covens are a group of vampires who…have a commonality if you will. Much like a human polygamous relationship? They are vampires who want to live together, protect each other, love each other, or simply do things together. There are many types of covens as there are vampires. As long as a vampire heeds the needs of their mate and family first, the needs of the coven are always second."

Izuku's eyes spun with all the information. "I—it's all so much."

Shouta hands Izuku a copy of his diagram. "I would keep that for reference if I was you. It's a lot to remember for a basic structure I know. History lessons and who's in a coven with who comes with extra studying."

* * *

 _6\. Blood Lust Control_

The next night was going to be the most emotional Shouta thinks. Blood lust is a great bane of the vampire (next to the sun) and has driven many to die or to insanity. Shouta frowned as he looks at Izuku. He hopes his fledgling will thrive in this lesson. "Now, Izuku. Blood Lust Control is very important. It determines whether you stay alive or die."

Izuku gulped nervously. "Because of the laws and blending in with human society, right?"

Shouta nodded. "You also want to be able to hug your mom, correct?" Izuku nodded solemnly. "We took a risk the first time because we couldn't have you turn into a missing person just yet. Luckily, you seem to be a natural but we must test your control and urges before you can really interact with humans again."

Izuku agreed. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Let's see how you keep the resolve after this." Shouta said ominously.

Izuku's sire disappeared for a moment, going to the kitchen pantry that usually remained empty. Izuku hears a struggle and gasped in horror as his sire brought a blindfolded and gagged young man in front of him. " **W-what are you doing, sire**?!" The young man, probably only a few years older than Izuku in a black high school uniform, struggled in Shouta's iron grip.

"The best way to practice," Shouta continued like what he was doing was normal and for a vampire it was. "is to face a living blood source. I do not like harming people unnecessarily, and I don't think you do either. So, for you to learn the upmost control you must face the temptation and brave the fear." The black-haired vampire dragged the high school student closer to Izuku. The student's pleas were muffled by the gag as Izuku trembled.

The baby-vampire shook for two reasons: one, he felt horrible the student was going through this and two, the student's blood smelt tantalizing after living off blood bags and his sire's blood the entire time. Izuku swallowed hard. He could feel the thirst creeping its dry fingers around his throat, squeezing at his self-control.

After twenty minutes and Izuku had not moved from his chair, Shouta nodded. "Good, you pass the first test. Now for the second." Elongating his index finger into a claw, Shouta lightly sliced the high school student's neck, letting droplets of blood bleed onto his white-collar shirt. The student's ceased struggles renewed with vigor as he began screaming for help again.

Izuku snarled as threw himself away at the opposite wall. Unknowingly, Izuku released a wave of telekinetic power, shattering glasses and dishes. At the last second, the baby-vampire stopped himself from attacking the poor high school student and instead turned his hunger on his surroundings. The blood in the air was making his eyes burn bright red. "S-sire, _**please**_." His thirst was rapidly increasing despite the miraculous self-control he's had thus far. He hid his face against the kitchen wall and hissed.

An impressed whistle, "You've passed the second stage and manifested some powers." Shouta nods toward the destroyed chair, counters, and china. "The fact that you've remained in conscious thought and haven't given into the beast is a good sign. Damn near impossible so young."

" _Barely holding back_." Izuku growled. The longer the student bled the quicker his mind muddled. He pushed his face harder into the kitchen wall.

"I don't expect you to pass the third test." Shouta stated casually. He started to drag the student closer to Izuku. "The next step is stopping yourself from draining someone to death. It takes a lot of practice, but I'll be here to stop you and to heal him." Shouta emphasized the struggling student, who was shaking and crying.

Turning around like an angry cat, Izuku stared red-eyed at his Sire. Hunger burned deeply in his stomach and the thirst wouldn't stop. "This…is very cruel." Izuku had silent tears going down his face. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop by himself once the blood flowed on his tongue.

"It is." Shouta concurred. "Life can be cruel." He gave Izuku a pointed look. "But it is how we live with our actions that makes it." He offered the student's neck to Izuku, cutting a deeper cut. "You cannot survive without learning how to drink properly. It's not just about you anymore. Will you learn how to control your actions or…will you remain cruel?"

Flushed with anger and turmoil, Izuku bit into the student's neck as gently as he could force himself to.

No one died that night.

* * *

 _7\. Social Manners_

After a week of blood lust training, Izuku could honestly say he was tired for the first time in a while. He's passed every test his sire has thrown at him from human baby to dying old lady. The following Thursday night was interesting for Izuku to say the least.

Shouta had been sighing a lot these days. He looked towards Izuku. "So, your blood-uncle is finally allowed to see you now."

"Really?" Izuku tilted his head. "You always refer to him but never really describe him."

"Well," Shouta paused. "he's the complete opposite of me." He rolled his eyes fondly. "He's just as kind, if not more. He will help you with Lessons 7 & 8 today. First, social manners."

"There's more specific vampire social manners?" Izuku asked with wonder. He's been learning about his new society for the past two weeks but everything seemed loose when compared to Japanese society.

"Yes." Shouta nods, thinking. "Just like humans, we vampires come from different cultural backgrounds. Add different eras into the mix and some sort of universal manners had to be created."

"That makes sense." Izuku agreed. "Are they hard to remember?"

"Not at all." Shouta backed up a few paces. "The first lesson is when you meet a stranger. You can sense another of your kind after you complete the transformation process. Because I'm your sire your instincts do not react to me; however, when you sense another vampire, like your uncle, that you have not met before your spine will tingle." Izuku nodded his understanding.

Tilting his head back, Shouta swiped his fingers down his neck slowly. "This is the motion to show the stranger vampire you mean no harm and in turn they should also do the same."

Izuku mimicked awkwardly. This motion was foreign to him and hoped he didn't look nervous while doing it.

"Good." Shouta nodded. "Based on the status of the stranger there is a next step. If they are a complete stranger then you do not do the next step. However, with family or new coven members, the eldest of you two will try to lick your artery vein as a sign of acceptance and if you allow it then you show your acceptance as well." Shouta stepped close to Izuku and the baby vampire tilted his head back in acceptance. Izuku shivered as he felt his Sire's velvety tongue trail up to his jaw.

Nuzzling his fledgling gently, Shouta nipped Izuku's jaw. "You might feel the pull of family as we share the bloodline. It'll be an incessant tugging."

"Now," Shouta stepped back. "The second lesson is a kneel. You only do this to the Elders, like so." The older vampire kneeled on one knee in front of Izuku, looking down. "You wait for the Elder to lift you up, never look them in the eyes until after they give permission."

Rising and dusting his pants off, Shouta said, "The third is to challenge or recognize it. A hiss and show of fangs," Shouta performed the action, scaring Izuku a step back, "means you want to fight the other vampire, growling also included."

Izuku gulped. "Right, no hissing or fangs unless I want to fight."

"You must be careful to not do this in front of humans. No matter how angry you get." Shouta warned. "The last social manner is to _**NEVER**_ touch a mate or coven member without permission. Let them make the first move. Vampires are very territorial even amongst family. Understand?"

Izuku nodded quickly. "Keep hands to myself. Got it!"

There was a knock at the door, interrupting. "It's your uncle." Shouta sighed half-fondly half-resigned.

The older-vampire walked to the door and was quickly enveloped in a hug. " _ **SHOUTTTTTTTAAAAAA**_!"

A very tall, pale, and long-haired blond man enveloped Izuku's sire in a crushing hug. He had mostly European features but his eyes were Japanese almonds. Izuku felt the tingle down his spine and shivered. _This vampire is old_ , his instincts whispered. _He is kin_. His blood thrummed in recognition and the baby-vampire felt drawn to the stranger. Vaguely, Izuku realized his blood-uncle is Present Mic.

After Shouta moved around Hizashi to slam his apartment door shut, Hizashi had stopped giving kisses and playful nips to his blood-brother. The air in the room turned more serious.

"So," Hizashi started, purring as he stared at Izuku over Shouta's shoulder. "you're his fledgling?" The elder-vampire stepped around Shouta. The voice hero looked vampiric. His long hair was straight down his back, electric green eyes glowing. He wore a stylish black leather jacket over grey undershirt and black slacks. Spiky combat boots were left at the door.

Izuku gulped as the blond vampire came closer with his sire watching by the door. Hizashi stopped a polite distance away and makes the gesture for greeting.

Nervously, Izuku does the same and waits. The baby-vampire was tense since Hizashi left his sire. He feels like he's being judged by his uncle as the blond circled around him slowly first, inspecting his body Izuku thinks. He knows his body is paler and slightly taller. Lean muscle is replacing the baby fat and his body has no scars now except the freckles. His once dull green hair is replaced with a deep forest shine. The lines of his face are more handsomely sharp. Then Hizashi halted in front of Izuku, waiting. Slowly, Izuku tipped his head back in submission, fearing he waited too long to respond. It was an unnecessary fear though, as Hizashi nuzzled the left side of Izuku's neck, licking up slowly. Izuku relaxes as his uncle repeats the motion a second time. Hizashi pulls back, "Congratulations! You've passed the greeting ritual." Hizashi smiled toothily. "Although, I recommend looking less constipated next meeting you have."

Izuku died of embarrassment inside.

* * *

 _8\. Sex Culture_

After settling his blood-brother and fledgling on the living room couch, Shouta brought over a bottle of bloodwine for himself and Hizashi and a mug of warm blood for Izuku.

"I could never imagine Shouta picking an adorable thing like you." Hizashi complemented Izuku. "He's so rough and grumpy all the time, I can't imagine he's easy to deal with."

"Hey," Shouta protests as pours their wineglasses. "I'm much more likable than you!"

Hizashi hummed as he sniffed the wine, enjoying the scent. "Vintage Duchess of Devonshire. Oh, how you spoil me." The blond completely ignores Shouta's quiet grumbling.

They all enjoy their drinks for a while before Shouta broke the comfortable silence. "Lesson 8: Sex Culture." Izuku has progressed decently on his vampire lessons and it was time for the most uncomfortable one next to the Bonding Ritual. "We've already passed one awkward stage I believe."

Izuku blushed a bright red. "S-sire, _please_."

Shouta grinned in teasing, "I believe that's your favorite phrase too." If Izuku could truly die from embarrassment, he would have a thousand times by now.

"HAHAHAHA." Hizashi barked loudly. "Oh, you must be special for him to tease you like this. Don't torture the poor boy, Shouta."

Shouta shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I'm just stating facts. But, this lesson will clash with all you know in Japanese culture and human norms." He warned. "There is no avoiding this without making yourself a pariah. Even I cannot escape." Shouta stated bitterly in his wineglass.

"What your Sire is trying to say," Hizashi took over, "is that vampire culture and human culture are vastly different when to comes to sex, especially with how strict Japanese culture is about it. Sex is a form of positive expression in the vampire realm. A method used freely among mates, family, friends, allies, and covens. The only time it is considered wrong, is if one has a mate and does not tell them they will have sex with another vampire. Otherwise it is completely normal. There are no boundaries with whom it takes place with. Sex is a part of our meals as well. Arousal makes the life blood sweeter and it is the natural reaction to activate our blood magic."

Izuku's jaw dropped. "B-but how can one be so…promiscuous?"

Hizashi placed a comforting hand on his blood-nephew's shoulder. "It is strange at first and often times scary. Vampires will come at you with offers left and right. And you're a handsome devil like Shouta, so double the trouble. As long as you politely decline, all is well. And actually, no vampire who is older than you should make advances unless they are family until you're of age. Just keep in mind when you mature, it can be extremely rude to keep refusing someone."

"It's damn near impossible not to be rude to someone." Shouta snorted. "All of them are self-entitled."

"I think it's just your winning personality." Hizashi chuckled to Shouta. "Hopefully, you'll be more popular than your Sire Izuku. Less issues that way." He tacked on.

Izuku hummed in thought at this new information. He would use his body so freely given time. "This is a lot." He agrees with Shouta's earlier statement.

Shouta stared into the distance. "Just remember, no one can ever **force** you Izuku. That hasn't changed. And we would have kill blood-rights to whomever would try." Shouta growled.

" **Yes**." Hizashi hissed. " **Rape is still rape**."

Warmth spread throughout Izuku's body. His new family cared and it was comforting to be reassured of it. "Thank you. To you both. And I understand the lesson." The future seemed less frightening.

"And we promise," Shouta held Izuku's gaze resolutely. "No one shall touch you again until you're ready."

"I have the patience of a saint." Hizashi boasted. "I shall wait as long as you need me to beloved nephew."

Izuku nodded. He could trust these men.

* * *

"Graduation." Shouta said as he handed Izuku a small black box and white envelope. It was time for Izuku to move back in with his mother and into human society once again. It took a month and half of summer break for Izuku to perfect the basics to Shouta's satisfaction. From bloodlust training to controlling his powers, Izuku has worked hard and taken many things in stride that a normal human would have gone insane by. With a happy heart (not that Izuku knows) Shouta has gifted his fledgling the best two things he could think of.

"What is it?" Izuku asked as he opened the box. A small silver band encrusted with chrysanthemums and the yin and yang symbol sat, gleaming in the artificial light.

"It's your daylight ring." Shouta smirked as Izuku slips the ring on his middle finger in awe. "Can't walk in the sun without it, remember?"

"It's beautiful." Izuku said quietly. "Thank you, Sire."

"Open the other one." Shouta responded. "You'll be surprised."

Izuku smiled as he set the box down and carefully cut the envelop with an elongated claw. He unfolded the paper and read its contents. His eyes bugged out his head. "IT CAN'T BE!" He turned to his master with worship. " _ **YOU GAVE ME A RECOMMENDATION TO UA**_!"

Regardless of the expectation, Shouta was still brought to the ground by his enthused fledgling. He was being covered in love bites and kisses. "Oi!" The older-vampire tried to stop smiling. "You still have to demonstrate your powers to the school board."

Izuku kept showering affection in spite of his Sire's protest. " _ **Thank you**_!" He cried happily.


End file.
